narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Centaur
The Centaurs were a race of highly intelligent creatures. They appeared human from the abdomen up but had the body (including the four legs) of a Horse. Centaurs were often prophets and/or stargazers, the Centaur Oreius was a general in Aslan's Army and the Centaur Cloudbirth was a famed healer. History Centaurs had long life-spans, some living up to two hundred years. They were the only race that could interpret the dance of the Stars. Oaten cakes, apples, herbs, wine, and cheese formed the staple of a Centaur's diet. Centaurs had two stomachs, one of a horse and one of a man. They had to fill both of these stomachs, making inviting a centaur over for the week-end a serious thing. Centaurs were known for waking up before it becomes light. A centaur's breakfast might include Porridge, pavendors, kidneys, bacon, an omelette, cold ham, toast, marmalade, coffee, and beer then they graze for an hour then eat hot mash, some oats, and a bag of sugar. Centaurs were considered excellent strategists. No one would dare laugh at a Centaur, and no one who valued his life would dare try to put a saddle on one. It was a great honor to be able to ride a centaur; though one had to ride bareback, the only known people to receive this honour were Susan Pevensie, Jill Pole and Eustace Scrubb. Out of all the many creatures of Narnia they may have been the most respected. Female Centaurs were sometimes called Centauresses and have been depicted in the Disney adaptions to be great archers. CentaurDryadsUnicorn.JPG CentaursDryad.JPG CentaurNymphsDog.JPG Centaurs.jpg|In the First Battle of Beruna, archer centauresses Centaurs II.jpg|Centaurs in Aslan's Camp, Omaru Centauress.jpg|A centauress in the First Battle of Beruna Archer Centauress.jpg|Archer Centauress in the First Battle of Beruna Notable Centaur Moments The Pevensies first encountered centaurs during their first adventures in Narnia. The centaurs were loyal to Aslan and pledged to fight against the forces of the White Witch, who was the ruler of Narnia during the Long Winter. After the First Battle of Beruna, the centaurs continued in loyal service under the rule of the High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. Near the end of the adventures of Shasta, many centaurs joined the Narnian army that aided King Lune, Prince Corin, and the Archenlanders against Prince Rabadash and the Calormenes of Calormen in the Battle of Anvard. When King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan,and Queen Lucy where in Narnia, the Centaurs remained loyal to Prince Caspian to fight against his evil Uncle Miraz the Cruel Ruler of Narnia and and his army of the Telmarines. For Queen Susan this was the last time she would enter Narnia. For King Peter this was the last time he would fight in Narnia, and would come again unarmed after the Battle of Stable Hill In the final days in Narnia, centaurs fought in the Battle of Stable Hill against the Calormene army. Notable Centaurs * Oreius * Glenstorm * Windmane * Glenstorm's sons * Lightning Bolt * Cloudbirth * Roonwit Trivia *Susan did not ride a centaur in the written Chronicles, though Eustace and Jill did. It is possible that Edmund may have ridden a centaur when he was rescued from the White Witch, although he may have ridden another animal like a unicorn or a deer. Category:Centaurs Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Animals Category:Aslan's Army